Cantarbria Wiki/Korad Haras/Nobles
The various clans under the mountain have spent the past 500 years in peace. With the coming of Astarot and the ensuing battle and catastrophe that was his imprisonment and death of many of the old gods, the gates closed. The families grew and flourished despite the lack of outside influence, some might say the influence was greater than ever before precisely for this reason. There are many safeguarded secret, and chief among them are the wonders of crafting that have eluded the world of Cantarbria low these 500 years. As, slowly, the wagon wheels roll forth from the gates, the world will once again see the wondrous crafts that the dwarves are capable of. =Clan Klordan= Head of House: Pick Klordan Coat of Arms: Gold Dragon circling a diamond House Motto: Brethren in arms, family with picks! Location: Larark Thatkhazik (Mining District) History: The largest of the three houses, this is a natural state for all dwarves in general, but more so for the Klordan clan. Power is something nonexistent within the city itself, but if it were had by sheer numbers alone, the Klordan clan would have a leg up on its competition. The history of the house runs clear through the return of Astarot and beyond. The workers are abundant within the city, many of them could be bastard children of one noble or other. Truth be told, the dwarves themselves are well bound to each other and all have some bit of noble within them. Those in the house hierarchy however, can trace their bloodlines through the pure lines. Pick, son of Ham, grandson of Vrain, holds his family together with strong tradition. The best of which could be monthly feasts held by the family in the lower halls of Larark Thatkhazik. The Klordan clan is clearly well taken care of within the dwarves stronghold. They provide the metal for commerce and everyday living. They also provide the soldiers for the ranks of diligent dwarves that live within the walls and guard the stronghold. While there is little in fighting, there is a great need to be wise in the ways of the world. They do not stand idly by when so many problems plague the world about them. Since the fall of Icehaven, the city tightened up and closed its gates. The worth of a soldier is great in their eyes, they do not lightly treat even the most basic of soldiers. Each soldier is well armed with gifts from the house in their service. House Relations: None with New Haven as of yet Suggested House Classes: *Fighter *Rogue *Barbarian *Knight House Traits: *Upbringing: Klordan Footsoldier - +1 Atk with Dwarven Battleaxe *Upbringing: Klordan Scion - +2 Appraise, always a class skill; 1.5x starting gold *Upbringing: Klordan Kin - no penalty when using a Pick as a weapon =Clan Thokraud= Head of House: Krim Thokraud Coat of Arms: Shield with a Hammer and Anvil on the front House Motto: By blood, sweat, tears, and ale we have created your weapons. Location: Ponazzigthlak' Tathkhazik (Smithing District) History: Unlike Clan Klordan, Thokraud has seen ebbs and peaks in its existence within the city of Korad Haras. By the grace of the Obsidian King himself, the family has endured. Their craft is often unparalleled by elf, human or any other race of Cantarbria. Prior to Astarot's return the family had enjoyed success within the folds of the city and the surrounding cities. Their goods were sought after quite diligently and the city, proud of the accomplishments of their own, sold the goods at a high price. But, with fame came a certain popularity. To show how no family, no person was safe from the likes of Astarot, the family slowly was ravaged by disease. There were a few that were captured by slavers, on the rare moments that caravans were led by the enterprising members of the family. Astarot wanted to arm his minions with the best and sought the family out. This, in part, was the cause for the city to close its doors to the outside world. Due to the sins of the many surrounding cities, foreigners were NOT allowed to live or infiltrate the sacred ground of the city. Four hundred years after the fall of Astarot the family resurfaced within the city. Their home, small and uncompromising, began to show forth their skills and prowess with hammer and anvil. Krim, kind and humble, is the House Lord. His clan absorbs all his time, taking its toll on his health. He watches for the welfare of his own, ensuring its growth. He cares nothing of riches, nor does any within the family. His cares dwell solely on his craft and the survival of his brethren. House Relations: None with New Haven as of yet Suggested House Classes: *Fighter *Rogue *Artificer *Wizard House Traits: *Upbringing: Thokraud Apprentice - +2 Craft to any two crafting professions; They are always considered class skills. *Upbringing: Thokraud Scion - Start with MW Weapon of Choice or MW Armor; +1 Atk with this weapon *Upbringing: Thokraud Prodigy - +2 Craft to any crafting profession; Always considered a class skill; Craft double the amount in gold pieces in the same amount of time. =House Stygian= Head of House: The Obsidian King (Anvil Stygian: Acting Head of House) Coat of Arms: Shield with a Hammer and Anvil on the front House Motto: Together we stand, together we grow, separate we parish. Location: Ziurll'ra Tathkhazik (Commune District) History: During the fall of IceHaven, the city closed its doors to the realm, presumably until the threat dissipated. The world shrunk as did the influence of the Obsidian King. His absence from the city was a well kept secret to the world of Cantarbria. The city continued its quiet growth holding to the tenets their King had set forth. The crafts and goods continued to be made, the citizenry growing closer knit as the outside world disappeared. Generally, little is known of the culture within the walls of Korad Haras, but this much has been evident throughout the centuries, House Stygian is a solid foundation, built on principles that transcend the tedious and worldly traditions that caused the world around it to plummet into chaos. The origin of the house is unknown, neither is the origin of her king. What is known is the adoption of a precious few to create what is now the keystone to the house that currently is. There is direct lineage, but more than not is the understanding that the house, the bloodline is more than simple bloodline, it is a way of life. House Stygian has set the precedent for all the Korad Haras dwarves, they are a symbol of what the society stands for. They have understood the power that unity brings, the strength that comes with close knit relationships. There is no family more loyal than those of House Stygian. When the windows looking into this great civilization were shut the family took into their fold the city as a whole, growing stronger. Picking on one brings an avalanche of dwarves protecting their kin. House relations: None with New Haven as of yet Suggested House Classes: *Cleric *Favored Soul *Artificer *Paladin House Traits: *Upbringing: Stygian Acolyte - Obsidian King mark as HS granting +1 CL to main casting class; can be used as focus *Upbringing: Stygian Scion - Gain the services of an Earth Mephit or Iron Defender as a familiar; Familiar is 1/2 primary class level *Upbringing: Stygian Craftmaster - +2 Craft on any crafting profession; No increase in DC for crafting MW items, but completing the item takes the same amount of time as if the DC were higher.